Atramentous
by Butterflyhater
Summary: Allen a demon turn into an Angel, has fallen saving the life of his charge. But the creator still hold Allen in favor. Now Allen is trying to turn back into a Angel before his demon side takes back over. there are (OC) in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man

Chapter 1: Fallen

The shinny green grass blew with the wind; as I sat an watch them. Everything was so beautiful here. Even after being here for 2 months, looking at this landscape took my breath away every time.

"Allen." Veronica call in her lovely sweet voice. She was my teacher , she wore a white flowing dress, her long shinny blond hair was down; blowing in the sweet scented wind. She was as beautiful if not more then this very landscape.

She then sat diagonal to me so she could sit as well as face me. Her present brought me more calm then I had before.

Reaching her hand out Veronica rube my reddish brown hair . Then she grab my hand; putting it on her chest she intertwined our fingers together. Then she stood up bring me up with her. "Bless it be my dear Allen; you have receive your first charge from The Creator. Congratulation." Her voice was sweet and a smile played on her lips.

Opening her wings, Veronica loose gold and white feather spread around us. Her wings were so beautiful and breath taking as always. Opening my own white wings that was spotted with a few red feather. We flew up threw the air, going back into our region in heaven.

I was once a very powerful demon, but save by The Creator I was forgiven by my bad deeds and turn into a angel, so I could now help the human race and not destroy it.

We arrive at the Angel region, I had to meet Michael to find out about my charge . Michael office was amazing; an held many secret. "Greeting Allen, it is so nice to see you once again." Michael voice was thick and carry the strong will of our Creator. " Your Charge is name Lenalee Lee." Michael said leading Veronica and I toward a fountain. Were I saw my charge in it water. She had short blue or green hair, she was Chinese and had had very strong will in her eyes. I would hate to see them break.

"Once her soul connect with yours you'll find everything you need to know about her and more." Michael said with a soft smile.

I was excited; this will be my first chance to show that I am really an Angel. "Oh an Allen, we would also like you to watch one her friends Kanda Yuu, he is something we cannot connect with, he is one of the darkness created by man kind, but he's been bless by The Creator." I understood Michael words. Looking at Veronica one last time before my mission; I smile at her.

Michael then put his hand on my chest an transported me to Earth; the human world.

Once on Earth I found my charge Lenalee Lee swiftly. Her soul automatically connect with me, just from my presents. I was now officially a Guardian Angel.

Lenalee was 17 years, and one of the few people bless by the Creator, and so wield a weapon that could defeat demons; called an innocents. Her weapons were in the form of boost and was mix with her blood; she was also a demon hunter.

My first charge was really interesting which excite me, her soul was also very pure so it would be a lot easier for me to guide her down the right path.

There were 2 boys with her, one was Kanda who soul linger in darkness, he was also cold and mean. The other boy had red hair and a eye patch; his guardian angel wore thick glass and read a book. I couldn't understand it but, didn't care since on duty guardian angels don't interact act unless they have to.

The 3 children were following a demon trial of a low level demon. They follow the trial swiftly and quietly. I follow my charge.

A grave feeling came over me, something bad was about to happen to my charge. My sense went wider. "Dodge." I whisper.

All of a sudden Lenalee dodge an on coming knife that was thrown at her. "It a trap." Kanda said pulling out a katana. They were surrounded by low level demons. My bad feeling grew.

The low level demons attack, and the demon hunter other wises know as the exorcist fought back. It was the demon that none of them saw that was dangerous. It level was a little a higher then the other demons. It attack my charge; I knew she wouldn't be quick enough to dodge, so I instantly threw my self at her.

"No!" I heard Lavi guardian said before I reach her.

Pain rip threw me like nothing I every felt as I push Lenalee out of the way. I notice that all the demons were burning up and disappearing. My Brightness had that affect on demons, only high level demons could with stand it. The other humans in my charge had there eyes cover.

I ran. The pain going threw me was now in specify area in my body; my left eye and my right arm. 5 minute later; I crash threw abandon church door. Falling to the ground I began to scream from the pain.

The pain was now not as strong as it was in the beginning. My left eye was bleeding, and my arm had turn black. I finger my now white hair with my bloody hands.

Tears floated my eyes as I realized that I had fallen. I was once a demon, then an angel, and now a fallen angel.

"Allen." Veronica appear in front of me, from the sight of me tears flowed from her eyes. "Allen, I have come to give you a message from Michael: … Now Allen I have understand that you have Fallen, but The Creator still favor you in his eye so he bless you with the eye to see all knowing, and a innocent in your arm. These gift will help slow down the process of becoming a demon once again, and so I advise you to hurry and find away to become an angel once again. Your charge and her friends will guide you down the path to returning to our side, so follow them. May the creator be with you." Tears flow down my eyes.

"Thank you Veronica for giving such a good news, I hope I will once again stand by your side as and angel." Veronica smile at my words before disappearing.

I was once again alone in the abandon church.

I hope you like this story,

And if you didn't like the font in the beginning please tell so I can stop using it.

Thank for reading J


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Disclaimer: I DO OWN D. GRAY MAN

Chapter: New Friends

For the first time, I felt the coldness that the earth natural makes. I did not like it. I was hungry and felt beyond weak, but I kept moving in search for Lenalee and her group.

I had left the abandon church as soon as Veronica left me. I had never experience the harshness that Earth laid on her children.

I fell to my knees, and my head slam to the ground I was so tired. But this wasn't the time to self pity on oneself. If I died here I would turn into a demon, never being able to be bless by the Creator again.

But even so I couldn't stop my eyes from closing. My body curling up into a ball; taking what little body heat I had. The first snowflake fell on to my face as I drifted off.

I felt a warm hand touch my face, I try very hard to open my eye, but they wouldn't move. When I felt something warm touch my lips, then a warm liquid went down my throat my body seem to unfreezes.

"Is he alive Lenalee?" A male voice ask. My eyes open a little were I could see Lenalee and Lavi looking down at me. My head laid on Lenalee's lap.

"He's alive." Lenalee said with a relief smile.

"Che; we should have just left him." I heard another male's voice said; that must have belong to Kanda.

I open my mouth to respond butting nothing came out. "Do you want more soup?" Lenalee ask. All I could do was nod. More warm liquid went down my throat. When the bowl was pull away from my mouth. I close my eyes again knowing that I would be find.

I awoke on a uncomfortable cot; my left eye had been bandage so I could only see out of my right. Sitting up I look around at my surrounding, I was in a small closest of a room. That only had the cot I was laying and a painting on the wall.

I swung my legs off the cot, standing now I felt a little light head. I walk threw the curtain like door finding my self in a small room living that was bigger then the room bedroom.

"Your awake I'm so glad." Lenalee said. She, Lavi, Kanda, and a stranger was sitting on the floor, next to the short table. "I was worry you wouldn't make it." Lenalee said.

I smile weakly I was glad that they stay with me. And the smell of food on the table draw me in.

"Sit, sit food for everyone." The woman said making room for me beside her. An I sat, picking up a piece of food; I thought it look strange. "It good." the woman said nodding her head encouraging me to eat. I put the piece of food in my mouth, and a minute later all 40 pieces of that type of food was gone.

"You shouldn't eat to much you might get sick." Lenalee said but I continue to eat.

"Wow you can… hey leave some for me." Lavi said snatching something from my hand. I almost growl at him. Kanda look on in disgust.

"So, since we save you can you tell us your name?" Lenalee ask.

"Allen." I mumble swallowing the food n my mouth.

"Well I'm Lenalee, this is Lavi." She said pointing at Lavi. "And the mean looking one is Kanda." It felt weird for them since I already knew who they were. But I continue to listen.

"So why were you outside in the cold; man, and what with the fresh wound?" Lavi ask. I was silence I didn't know how to answers his question.

I look down at my hands letting go of my food. "You don't have to answer if you don't want." Lenalee said quickly. I smile softly at her. "Well since your ok I guess we can leave; Mrs. Tham says you can stay with her and her husband until you are better." Lenalee said standing up with the others.

"Wait! Can I travel you." I said knowing my voice was desperate.

Lenalee look at me like she didn't know how to answer, so she look at Lavi and Kanda. Kanda glare at me, while look at me with interest.

"I don't mine, your injuries aren't that bad." Lavi said.

"Che."

"Yes you can join us, but traveling with us could put you in danger since we are demon hunters." Lenalee said with a weak smile.

"I'm ok with that." I said not trying to sound to rush.

"Then let go, we have to reach the next check point before the storm came." Lavi said rushing out the door, as well as the other after they thank Mrs. Tham, I thank her as well before I follow the others.

They were far ahead of me, but Kanda had wait. I was going to said thank but Kanda spoke.

"If you slow us down Beansprout I'll kill you." My Mouth dropped.

"Well you won't have to worry about that you girlie pieces of crap." I said, this guy didn't just look mean he was mean.

Before he could respond I ran to catch up with the other. I wasn't going to like Kanda, but I knew I needed him to return to my angel state.

As soon as I caught up Lavi put his arms around my shoulder. "Well since were friends now you can carry my bag." Lavi said dropping a bag on me. My knees buckle and fell to the ground.

"Allen are you ok." Lenalee said with a worry expression, but then she glare at Lavi.

I smile, but then it went away when I spotted Kanda starring at me. He look down on me with miss trust and hate. I couldn't understand why the man hated me.

"Allen, here's a jacket." Lenalee said handing me a coat. At the same time I notice I was freezing. Snow carpeted the ground. While I wore white clothing that was cover with some blood and fabric like shoes. I put on the coat feeling a little better.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." She replied with a smile. She truly did have a pure soul.

"Well Allen, since were going to be traveling with each other for a while I guess we should learn a little about you. So what with your arm?" Lavi ask starring at in intensely.

I stare at it as well; it would be the first time I actually stare at the gift the Creator gave me. Looking back at Lavi I answer "It a innocence." everyone turn there heads towards me.

"You just became more interesting." Lavi said slapping me on my back, I didn't like that I became more interesting to him, either.

This was a little force, but I still hope you enjoy reading

Thank for reading J


	3. Chapter 3: Tim

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 3: Tim

* * *

My eyes close, I felt the cool breeze hit me in the face then below threw the trees that stood behind me. My feet seem to sink farther into the snow that carpeted the ground.

"Allen, come inside." Lenalee called. She stood on the edge of the cave.

We were on a mission that Lenalee brother Komui sent us on, he spoke to us threw a golem, which are know to be harmless demons, and can be made by man kind.

After a month of traveling with this lovely group I had not found any clues on becoming an angel again.

I toke a deep breath in before I went inside the cave. There was a demon in this cave hiding in 1 of the many underground tunnel and was making the ground sake.

"Let go." Lavi said taking one of the tunnels.

"Che." Kanda said going into another tunnel.

"Well Allen be careful and scream if your endanger." Lenalee said waving at me, then entering a tunnel.

I was now alone, and felt it. I guess ever since I join the group Lenalee always been with me; she was almost like a true mother. To bad I never had a mother to compare her to.

I walk inside my tunnel. It was as plain as I imagine, dirt walls and ground. I continue to walk farther into the dark tunnel. Since this demon was apparently a afraid of light we couldn't bring anything to light our way.

I was lucky though the gift the Creator gave me, glow a dim green light. I didn't know how bad it was to have but I didn't care. As a human now I didn't stand a chance in the dark. I scratch my head as I walked.

This would problem another boring mission, were I would watch the others destroy the demon, while I drunk some tea.

"Neah." I heard a voice said. Looking around I saw nothing. "Neah." Looking down I saw a purple mole with horns, looking up at me.

The creature look very familiar to me but I couldn't place it. "How do you know that name?" bending down to get a closer look at it.

"Master I once serve you under you house." the demon said lifting it self up to me.

Neah was my demon name, once I had turn to an angel it had change to Allen. "What brings you down here lord Noah." The little demon said. I frown, the demon that we were after must have been him. My left eye only gave me a light pain. "I'm in search of the demon who is shaking the ground." I stated, knowing it was unneeded.

"That is me then master." the mole said proudly. I do not remember very well how I was like as a demon, but I knew I wasn't nice.

But then it cross my mind how did this creature recognizes me. "You, how did you know who I was, I'm human now." I said

"Master you may smell human, feel human, but I am a digger I can since things deep with in." I was shock at the moles words, it only been a little while since I was turn human, so I should have nothing to do with being demon.

When a long hair samurai came out of know were and stab the mole demon in the back my eyes widen in shock. I was in even more shock when the demon started to grow. The tunnel were small so Kanda and I were soon crush against the wall.

When the ground began to break, I felt some bones in my body do so to. In less then 3 minutes the mole had broke threw the underground tunnel.

"BakaKanda, you just had to do something an idiot would do." I shouted after I fell off the mole back and onto the wet snow.

"Che, at least I wasn't the one talking to it." This idiot.

Kanda then lift himself up from the ground and ran at the mole. I stay on the ground there was no reason for me to get in the idiots way.

It was my arm that got me involved were I usually stay out. It was just another set back being human, but when my arm turn into a freaking sword, battle called.

In 10 seconds top I destroy the demon and then was force choke by Kanda glare.

"Allen. Kanda" Lenalee called coming towards us, something must have fell on her because she was cover in dirt. Lavi came up behind her.

When Lenalee got in front of us I notice something in her hand. When she open her hand a golden ball flew out, and straight at me. Crashing into me I was knock over.

Tim the golem I had as a demon. Great.

* * *

This chapter was just to get us threw time,

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 4: Tim part 2

The sun was out and the brick road was crowd with people doing there daily shopping. Tim hid inside my shirt as I try to push my way threw the crowd. Whispering excuse me, and sorry as I pass.

"Allen!" Lenalee called a head of me waving her hands in the air. Coming closer Lavi and Kanda stood next to Lenalee waiting for me.

"Baka Beansprout stop slowing us down." Kanda growled as he continue walking.

"It find Allen." Lenalee said kindly as we follow Kanda.

Kanda was more pissed at then usual, which was understandable if you thought how that baka thought. Plus it was mostly Tim's fault, every since he ran me in the head, my excuse why he was so attached to me was that it imprint me and thought I was its mother. And from that Lavi burst out laughing and Lenalee look in shock.

My excuse to Kanda and why he shouldn't kill Tim was that it was just a harmless golem. Luckily it work, but I feel I'm more in the center of his hatred.

"Have you ever been to a trade city?" Lenalee ask as she took glances at each stale.

"No." I said simple.

"Well it the best place to find the most strangest beautiful things in one area." Lenalee said cheerfully at the same time Tim peak out of my shirt, at the same time my stomach growl. And I saw fear lit both Lenalee and Lavi face.

"I never thought I would fear for my wallet when it came to a growling stomach." Lavi said pulling out his wallet. Pulling out some cash, he handed to me.

"Allen please don't eat up the hole store, and after your done eating you can meet us at the center square." Lavi pointing ahead of us, at the center of town. I nodded my head before walking off.

Tim flew to my head a few minutes later. "So what should we eat?" I asked nonchalantly trying to look to the top of my head.

In the end we ended up in the first restaurant the drew us in from the smell, but before we walk in I wipe my head around finding a little girl staring at me. She had dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. And with one glance at her I knew she was bless by the Creator.

All of a sudden she ran, and forgetting about my growling stomach I follow her. 10 minutes later I lost the girl and found myself lost. And for the first time I felt relief in Tim's presence.

Grabbing him from up top of my head, I held him in my hands now. "Tim find the girl, please." I said softly. Tim stood there for a second and I almost thought he didn't hear me until he head butted me before shooting off.

I ran to catch up threw the busy streets.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 5: The glass eye that could see

When I was a angel, Veronica told me that one of the saddest thing she always sees in this world is humans that the creator has bless, never get to use their gift for good or what it was ment for. She'll then smile sadly, and said "I wish I could guide humans more." I somewhat understood her, even though I had not went on my first mission yet. I could only guess it had something to do with my demonic past.

But now as I chase the female child, I hope I could guide her.

Tim flew high above my head, flying at a slow pace so I could keep up, as I ran threw the crowds of people.

Tim flew slower at the same time as he began to sank closer to the ground. He turn into an alley and I follow.

Trash can, trash bags, and boxes line the alley wall. Tim float over one of the boxes, and I jog over. Opening the box little blond hair child was curl inside.

"Don't hurt me." She whisper.

"Why would I ever hurt you?" I asked, and the little girl sat up seeming to gain some confidence.

"Aren't you one of them?" She ask. "I mean I don't see a monster inside you, but you feel like one of them." She whisper curling back up.

I then look at the child, really looking. She was dirty from head to toe, her clothes were worn and old, and her right eye was glass.

Grabbing her head without thinking I bought her closer to me, ignoring the panic in her eyes. It was her glass eye, that was bless by the creator.

"Can you see out of this eye?"

"Yes." She whined, and I let her go.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you an anyway. My name is Allen I'm an exorcist." I said calmly. "And this is Tim." I said pointing to the top of my head, were the golden ball sat. "What is your name?" I said smiling convincingly inviting.

"Teresa." She said simple.

"Well Teresa would like to come have lunch with me." I said as my stomach growled as well as hers. She then nodded her head, and grab my hand I held out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 6:strays

I felt Teresa's eyes on me, as I continue to stuff my face with all different types of food, Tim right along with me.

"You eat a lot Allen." Teresa said rubbing her arm, staring at her own unfinished plate of food.

I smiled. "Well when your hungry, it best to eat until your full." I said before I bit into a large loaf of bread.

She look up at me. "Your weird." Teresa said smiling sadly. "When I'm hungry I eat what I can get."

I swallow the food in my mouth, and looked Teresa in the eyes. "That's sad, but I understand, humans come across many hard days." I said as Tim threw up a steak in The air and caught it in his mouth.

"So are you not human?" Teresa asked, her eyes growing wider with curiosity. "I can't really tell."

Ignoring her question I asked. "How long have you had the glass eye?"

"Since I was 5 years old." She said sipping her water.

"And have you always seen things out of it?" I asked Looking up as the bell on the entrance door ringed.

My head drop to the table as Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda step in. "Allen." Lenalee called being the first to spot me.

"Allen , we were so worried..." Lenalee said before stopping at my table, and staring at Teresa.

"Who the kid?" Lavi asked breaking the silences.

"Teresa, meet Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda." I said pointing at each one.

"We're not picking up anymore strays." Kanda growled

"She can see demons and sense them." I said simply.

"No." Kanda growled

"She also no home." I said looking especially at Lenalee.

"No."

"Yeah sure, she not going hurt to any one. Right." Lenalee said.

"Yeah I don't mine traveling with one more person." Lavi said.

"No."

"So how about Teresa do you mine traveling with us." I said ignoring the BakaKanda completely.

Teresa smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 7:

Road P.O.V

"I'm so bored." I said falling over the couch onto Tyki lap, while he read the new paper.

"Then go somewhere us." Tyki said not looking at me at all.

"Find!." I draw out. "But I'll bring you back something, and you better love it." I shouted stomping away. I heard Tyki sign.

Finding Lero, I open up a doorway, not caring were I go only hoping it'll give me some entertainment.

Allen P.O.V

Teresa sat in my lap rocking her legs back in forth, as my head rest on hers. Tim rest on the top of my head, and we all were looking straight ahead as Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda fought about 10 low level demons. I was on babysitting duty.

"This is so boring." Teresa cried, and I nodded my head on top of hers. "Can we please do something." She said scooting off my lap, letting my head fall, lost of it disloyal pillow. But her puppy eyes won me over so I got up.

"There's a town a few miles back. They might have something to entertain us." I said getting up, and Teresa smiled. Lifting her up on my shoulder, I began to run to the town.

4 minutes tops and I was there. I walk into town with Teresa holding my hand.

In truth I didn't know when to start heading back, or that the other could be danger and I just left alone. What kind of guardian angel dose that. But when I look at Teresa smile I forget all my worries.

The town was having a fair, so all different colors line the streets. People gave out free food. Food Teresa and I never tried before. Time flew, and before I knew it 4 hours passed. But luckily the sun was still high in the sky.

"Teresa I think we should..." my left eye began to reacted wildly.

"Allen, demons." Teresa said at the same time I lift her in my arms and began to run threw the streets. When someone brush my shoulder, I froze. Turning I didn't see the person who brush me, but there present was familiar and my heart warmed. Fighting the urge to look for the person, I turn back around and continue to run. Trying to find the demons.

Road P.O.V

"Neah." I whisper, I had felt his presence for a second, and though it was weak I knew it was him. Turning around the crowd was to thick, and I couldn't sense him anymore. "Neah." I whisper a little louder, and froze in place, shaking my head it was impossible that I would feel Neah presence, the angels kill him.

The desire I had to play with this town went away. I felt the same pain felt when I heard and felt Neah's death.

Walking down an empty ally, I open up a doorway, and was about to go home when I felt Neah presence again. I turn around, his presence was still there. Closing the doorway I ran to find him.

Teresa P.O.V

Demons, I hate them, and they scared me. The fact that I could do nothing about it scared me even more.

But then I met Allen, he reminded me of a demon, but surrounding him was a glorious white light whiter then his hair, and sometimes I think I am gonna go blind just from looking at. I wanted to know more about Allen, he was so kind to me. Lenalee, and Lavi as well. I didn't like Kanda he was just to cold, but all of them had powers to stop demons and they were doing just that. I want to become just as strong as they are so I'll be able to fight to.

But for now I was ok with showing them the way to the demons. Though Allen can see the demons to, he still wanted me around which made me happy.

Resting my head on Allen shoulder; Allen was resting against a wall. Looking up at his face, it was filled with pain. Why hadn't I noticed before.

"Allen!" I shouted, but he stop holding me as his left eye, began to act strangely, as well as his left arm. Once I fell to the ground, Allen slide to the ground breathing heavily. "Allen!" I called, and again he didn't respond. I had no idea what to do.

The light around him seem to waver more to a darker tint. "Allen."...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 8: A clue

Allen P.O.V

My vision blurred, and I could barely see Teresa in front of me. She was crying, her face was pinch and was as red as a strawberry.

"It ok." I gasped, and another wave of pain came over me. I wanted to scream, but held back knowing Teresa would cry even more.

My body was burning, and the source was my left arm. I bit down on my lip, and felt blood dripping into my mouth.

"Allen." Teresa called, but I was distracted by a bright light that shine at the end of the alley.

"Veronica." I breath and she smile down at me, and then my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

Teresa P.O.V

Allen lay on a cot before me. I couldn't even tell if he was dead or alive. More tears burst from my eyes, Allen couldn't just die could he, right before my eyes, and I wouldn't even know. "Allen." I said weakly my tears blinding me.

"He's alright child." The preacher said appearing with a bowl and a wet towel. Just like he appeared in the ally way, out of no where. I didn't know if I could trust him or not, but Allen was...

The man place a wet towel on Allen forehead. He looked weak, but I bet he could take me down easily. "Now young can you please leave the room." The man asked.

"No!No! What do want with Allen!" I screamed and the old man toke a slow deep breath in, and then breath out.

"Young lady unless you want to watch me change him you best leave." I blush, and nodded my head, leaving the room quickly.

Allen P.O.V

"Allen." I heard Veronica called, her voice was as sweet as ever. Opening my eyes I smile as I saw standing over me. "I'm so glad you woke up, I was so worried." She said.

"Why are you here." I cough out.

"Your near your first step in becoming an angel again." She said rubbing her hand threw my hair. "I'm not actually here Allen... I'm possessing this old."

"What is the first step?" I asked

"Well the first step began when you first turn human. I was sealing you memory of who you were before you became angel. Very slowly though so you wouldn't be harm,but the last memory I was sealing, it fought back, and that why you got sick." She said, and for the first time I realized I was missing something.

The first memory I had was waking in heaven and seeing Veronica and Michael standing above me. "Sealing my memory will turn me back into an angel." I said.

"Yes, but it only the first step. Allen you fell so easily because while you were an angel you weren't full, you see we've been sealing your memory since beginning." Veronica said it as a good thing, but I couldn't help feel hurt.

"First step." I whisper, as long as I became an angel again it didn't matter what I had to do. Haven was much better then this cold and dark place, I couldn't imagine why any angel would want to leave it.

"Yes...Allen!" Veronica screamed then an old man fell to the ground were Veronica once stood, and a spike hair girl appeared from a door.

"Neah." The girl cried and crash herself against me, wrapping her arms around me. My left eye reacted. This girl was a demon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 9:

Allen P.O.V

The demon held me tightly like I was an old friend. She was warm like a human, and different from any demon I ever seen. My only guess was that she was an extremely high level demon.

Pushing her away, my heart pain at the lost her warmth. "Neah." She called.

"Sorry you have the..." my left react, and threw the demon through the wall without me controlling it.

"Allen!" Teresa called busting into room from the sound of the wall crashing. Shaking my shock I look at her.

"There a demon...we have to leave" I said coughing into arm, that had become smaller again. Picking up the old man I slung him onto my back.

"But your still injured." Teresa said as I grab her hand, and rush out the room.

Road P.O.V

Taking out the board of wood from side I was burning with anger. The innocence threw me through 3 building. Brushing myself off, I thought about how Neah look at me in confusion. I could tell most of his memory was gone, and by the angel presence that linger in the room I knew who to blame.

For now I had to fall back, the innocence on Neah arm wouldn't let me get so close twice. Opening one of my door, I left the small town.

Allen P.O.V

We were out of the town in less then ten minutes, after I drop the old man off at the hospital, but we continue running until we saw 3 familiar faces.

"Allen, Teresa." Lenalee called running towards us, Lavi following her. "We've been looking everywhere for you guy." Lenalee said hugging me, and I fell asleep on her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 10: Borderline

Allen P.O.V

It been a week since the incident at the town that dealt with the high level demon. Now we were in a new town looking for signs of a demon. I signed, it was more like Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda went looking, and I was on babysitting duty again, but this time... I wasn't allow to wonder about.

So Teresa and I sat at a cafe waiting for the others to come back. I watch Teresa eat mini cheeseburgers, no desire to eat came to me. Ever since the town I felt as if I lost something, not knowing what it is I decided to brush it off, but I haven't been able to eat recently.

The golden golem flew down from my head, and sat on the table in front of me. Teresa told me that it was mine, and it name was Tim. It was demon, but since it was golem I saw it as harmless and try to set it free, but it just kept following me. So I eventually decided to leave it alone, and it will soon or later get bored of me, and be on it way.

Scratching my head, I wish Veronica would appear again. Explain things more. I signed, and Teresa looked up from her food.

"Allen aren't you going to eat?" She asked

"I'm not hungry right now." I said looking down at Tim and pulling his cheeks. I was shock to see how sharp his teeth were or the fact he had a mouth, but I didn't stop messing with his face. I was missing something, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I knew who I was, and I remember I was once an angel, I remember how I fell, and didn't have much so I was sure I didn't forget anything.

"Find don't eat." Teresa grumble, "Do we have to stay here until they get back?" She asked pouting.

I let go of Tim, and look up at the waitress coming towards us. I smile at her. "Can I get you kids anything else." She said cheerfully. I look over at Teresa and she shook her head.

"No thank you." I said, and the waitress nod her head, and went to the next table.

"Don't ask questions when you know the answer." I said, and she pouted.

"Your different Allen, and it not just your aura." Teresa said leaning towards me, and I look down at my left hand which was gloved.

"I hope I changed in a good way." I said smiling, she signs, and went back to her burgers. Staring at her I wonder how I was suppose to take that.

"I'm so bored." She complained a few minutes later after finishing her food. "Can't we just walk around a little, and come right back." She plead. I put my hand on my chin. "Please, please, pretty please." She asked, and I laugh.

"Find, but we have to be back before the others." I said and she brighten up. I stack up her plates, and left the waitress a tip, before getting up and paying for the meal.

"So where are we going first?" Teresa asked as we walk outside.

"I don't know I never been here..." I said looking around, but somehow it seem very familiar. I signed, I really hated this feeling.

Teresa slide her hand into mine's. "It ok, I'm known to be a great guide." She said smiling.

"Ha, then guide the way."

Veronica P.O.V

I stare down at Neah and the little girl, bitting my lip I felt annoyed. A useless feeling when dealing with humans. I couldn't understand why Michael was doing this, here of all place were other demons that knew him could reach him. In heaven half his memory of being a demon were already gone. He was even ready to go on mission, but not prepared enough.

Since I was the one who train him I was sort of at fault when he fell. Though no one will say so. Now it was my job to get him back to heaven, but this time better then he was before he came. We need him to believe that he is completely an angel and was always an angel.

But that will all fall apart if he starts remembering things he need to forget, and besides that another problem seem to be growing. Neah seem to becoming attached to the humans, when he only need to see them as there distance guardian.

Looking ahead to the direction the child and Neah were heading I saw a low level demon. "Tch." That child had shockingly bad luck. For such amazing insight the child was duel to her surroundings, and this town was infested with demons, and the only reason why it seem so quiet was because the demons since there old master.

It was funny how demons could find demonic inheritance even if it was buried deep. And even though Neah darkness was buried under the angel covers, it could still be slightly sense.

Opening my wings; there was nothing I could do about it now.

Allen P.O.V

Teresa drag me blindly down the street as I try to keep count of how many building we pass so it'll be easier to find our way back to the cafe.

When my eye reacted I pull Teresa to a stop. "What?" She asked looking back at me, but then she turn looking back ahead. Her eyes widen and she back-up into me. Her hand held mine tighter, as the demon walk towards us. I wonder if I should take out Crown Clown, it wasn't crowd on the street, but there was still innocence bystanders on the road.

"Allen." Teresa said said shaking.

"It ok." I said lifting her up in my arms. The demon stop in front of us, it hair was greenish Gray, and smile at us.

"Neah welcome back." The demon said, it eyes wide. "We thought you were dead man." He said taking another step forward. I toke a step back, I knew I would have to take out Crowd Clown, but I would also need to put down Teresa. But my heart pain at the thought of doing so. She was already shaking so much.

"Allen. Allen he bad, he dangerous." Teresa whisper. It didn't take me much longer to finger out what I should do.

Turning on my heel I ran, and hope to God that'll I run into one of the hunters. But I didn't get to far, the demon appeared in front of us again.

"Who the hell are you!" The demon scream. "Neah would never run from me." The Demon continue. "Is it the kid, you smell and look different to." He said looking around. He was crazy and he kept calling me Neah. Why? "I can get rid of it." He said and Teresa held me tighter.

My left eye began to rage. More demons were beginning to appear, but they were sticking to the shadows. "Teresa wrap your legs and arms around me tighter and hang on." I said and she did. I grab Crown Clown, and the demon began to laugh.

"Innocence. Innocence. Aww haha. You change my friend..." he said and I attack.

He blocked it with claw like wings. I attack again and again, once I pause, the demon attack straight towards Teresa who cover my upper chest and mid stomach. Covering her with the white cloak. We flew, hitting the ground so hard we were almost buried under it.

Teresa was the first to sit up. "Allen are you ok." She cried, and I slowly sat up.

"I'm find." I said lifting her off me. Picking up Crown Clown, I block the attack of the demon. "Stay there." I said before running after the demon.

It was much easier to attack and to block with out Teresa hanging on. Finally breaking threw the demon defense, I stab him threw the chest and he fell.

Looking around there were no humans, beside Teresa were I left her. Walking towards her, I fell to my knees in front of her.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yes..." She began, and like slow motion I watched a red line spread across her neck, and her head fell off. My eyes widen and began to burn.

I grab her head before it hit the ground and her body fell against me. Putting her head back in place nothing happen. Her heart had just stop a few seconds ago, and it wasn't restarting.

"Teresa." I call holding her body close to me, my heart hurts, and my eyes burn. Liquid was falling from them. "Teresa." I cried, and behind me a laugher was sounded.

"Did you think I was dead." The demon cried, and felt a rage burning threw me. Turning towards him. He was all of sudden quiet, and I smiled.

Standing up the dead girls body fell to the ground, and I rub my blood cover hand threw my hair.

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt you." I said my voice smooth.

"Neah." The demon call, and I shook the blood off my hands.

"That is my name." I said stepping closer to him. His eyes widen when I put my hand on his head, and grab a hand full of his hair. "I like to consider myself as a kind man, but you have piss me off." I said in the same smooth calm voice as I did before. "Eat him alive." I commanded, and the demon from the shadows flew out and attack his lower body.

Then all of sudden a bright light shower over us. Once it calm down all the lower demons were burn to a crisp. Dropped the brunt head, I turn around.

"If I knew such a lovely bitch would come I would have made more of a mess." I said and the angel huffed.

"As fowl as every, I thought more emotions will bring more good, but it just made you more human." She said.

"So your admitting you lost." I said, and the angel step closer.

"No, your still trapped in our grip." She said touching her chin.

I lifted up my left arm. "Yes I wish to send back your lovely gifts." I said and she smiled.

"Oh no... I can't do that. Having a bad demon like you around will be a pain. Especially since you know the truth." Veronica said wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "It best to keep a demon like you on a chain. She whisper in my ear.

"Was there reason for the child to died." I growled.

"You know angel can't interfere, plus you were growing to attach." She said, and I wanted to kill her. But I couldn't move. Damn the innocence. "Now, now Neah, your under our control with your memory or without." She said and she cover my eyes with her hands. "To bad the creator prefer you without your memory." She said and I laugh, as a bright light went threw me.

Lenalee P.O.V

The first thing I spotted was the back of Allen, but before I could call him Lavi shouted.

"Oh god. Teresa!" He said and ran towards a headless body. Finding the head next to it I fell to my knees. It was Teresa. She was so young. Covering up my cries, I looked towards Allen who just stood there, surrounded by dust and brunt demons.

"Beansprout." Kanda called, and Allen turn around looking towards us. There was blood all over him, even in his hair, but his face look completely calm. And he smile at us.

"It Allen BakaKanda." He said in a soothing voice.


	11. Chapter 11: Old friend

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 11:

Allen P.O.V

I laid in bed in a hotel room I shared with Lavi, unable to sleep I stare at the ceiling. 2 days ago the child Teresa pass away in the line of duty, though it is sad that one of the creator's children pass away, I found it strange that the hunter are mad at me. Humans died everyday, but unlike the rest of the creator's children, Teresa had a powerful insight. Are the human mad because they can no longer use the child, and are venting the anger at me because I wasn't able to protect her.

My heart pain, and Teresa face appear in my mind. I sat up, and grab my chest. This is impossible, no matter how many times I go over that child death my heart still pain, and I don't understand it. I signed, and swung my feet off the bed.

I probably just need a walk, and then my mind would clear. Stepping outside the room I found Kanda on the floor against the door to his and Lenalee room. He look up at me, and I stare back down at him.

"Where are you going Beansprout." Kanda growled glaring at me.

"Out for a walk, I need some fresh air." I said walking pass him. He grunted, but didn't stop me.

I descended the stairs to first floor, lost in my own thought. I didn't realize I was outside until someone bumped me with there shoulders. "Sorry." I mumble, and the person turn around to face me.

His hair long and a vibrant red he had a mask on the right side of his face, and a pair of glasses on. The man was taller then me and seem respectable.

"Brat you think sorry is going to cut it, I think you broke my shoulder, how is sorry going to mend my wounds." He said, and I was shock.

"I don't have any money." I said not wanting to get involved with this man.

"Well now that just to funny,you better find..." he began getting closer to me, then stopping as if he recognizing me.

"Neah." He said as if he was speaking to and old friend he just met after a long time.

"Sorry you have the wrong person." I said annoyed, and the man laughed, and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Why don't I treat you to a drink." He said clapping me on the back.

"No that ok." I said, but he continued to drag me to the closest bar.

...

"Luck you had money on you." Cross laughed as I drag him out of club before he spent anymore of my money. This man could drink, and didn't care if he was using someone else money.

After offering me a drink 2 hours ago, and finding out he had no money, and everyone in the bar already knew I was with him even though I didn't drink an ounce, I had no choice but to pay. Then he drag me to several other place. I found out his name, that he was gambler, loved woman and alcohol, hustled people out of there money, and assumed he had a large dept to pay. But in all those 2 hours I felt I knew the man already.

Setting him down on a park bench, I wanted to leave him, but instead I sat next to him, and signed. And he smile.

"So where should we go next."

Lenalee P.O.V

I woke up sweating, sitting up I look over at the empty bed next to mine. Covering my face with my hands I couldn't help but think about about Teresa. Maybe if we had gotten there faster maybe Teresa would be alive, and maybe Allen wouldn't be holding his feelings in like he doesn't trust us anymore.

I look up when a knock came to the door, Kanda walk in and behind him Lavi. "Where is Allen?" I asked.

"Out." Kanda said simply.

"Yeah, and we need to talk about him while he gone." Lavi said sitting on the edge of my bed. "Allen been acting weird, and I mean even before Teresa died, remember when we reach them and the demon bodies were burn to a crisp."

"Kinda, I was more worry about Teresa and Allen." I said and Lavi look down.

"Well there was no fire set up at all, it pretty much impossible that the demon could have possibly been burnt." Lavi said.

"So what are you saying."

"Well either Allen has some power we don're know about or it was an angel." He said.

"What."

"Book Man told me some myths, that a long time go Angel fought on earth with the demons, and that lower demon would burn up in there presents."

"So you believe an Angel came and save Allen." I said looking over Kanda who seem not to care.

"Yes, do you believe in guardian angels." Lavi said, and I signed.

"Lavi were is this heading?" I asked.

"Well I believe if we are able to speak with the angels maybe they can come fight this battle, so we won't have to lose anymore friends for a battle that isn't ours." He said and I could here the sadness in his voice. Tears prickly in my eyes, and I hug Lavi.

"It won't hurt to try." I mumble into his shoulder.

Allen P.O.V

"Let me go." I growled at Cross, who had my arms lock behind me. When he offer to go somewhere else I try to escape, but he was strangely prepare for an escapee.

"Allen, have I told you, you look like a friend of mine's who went missing awhile back." He emphasized on my name.

"Please just let me go, I have people waiting for me." I said and a pleadings voice, and got off me. Helping up as well.

When I try to turn away, he pull me back and lift up my hair. "I thought so, you've been mark by an angel." He said under his breath. Letting me go he smile. "So where is this place of yours?" He asked, and I got a bad feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 12: Summoning Angels

Lenalee P.O.V

"So how do we do this?" I asked leaning forward. Lavi bit his lip, and look down at the ground for minute before looking back at me nervously.

"We need to collect some ingredients first... one of them being a virgin and assuming your brother's protection skills." Lavi said, and my face turn completely red. "I would ask another person in the room, but I value my life, and I don't really know about Allen but we can wait till he gets here and ask."

"No it find." I said unable to stop blushing. "What else do we need."

"Well we need a golden bowl, a sheep for sacrifice, a piece of the earth and also the others elements, lastly we need to be on holy ground."

"That seem easy enough." Kanda stated. Swing my leg off the bed I stood up.

"Should we get going." I said.

"Not yet we need Allen, his presence might help with the summoning."

Allen P.O.V

Climbing up the step of the hotel, since there was no elevators, because it was an older buildings. Cross follow behind me, I didn't understand his interest in me and he was set on following me.

As I got to my floor Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee were leaving one of our rooms. "Allen we were just about to go look for you." Lavi said looking a little surprise. "We have a plan that'll make are lives so much easier..."

"No it won't... you kids have no idea what your dealing with." Cross spoke up from behind me, getting the children attention.

"And who the hell are you." Kanda said

"I'm a friend of his." Cross said putting his arm on my shoulder, I had an odd feeling to shudder.

"How did you know we were trying to summon an angel." Lenalee said and a chill ran down my spin.

"You kids are a bunch of filth idiots, can we go into a room so will look less conspicuous." He stated, and we all crowd into the room Lavi and I share. Closing the door, all of a sudden I heard glass break and a golden golem shot towards Cross and landed on his head. Not having seen the creature in awhile I had thought it had finally gone. I guess I was wrong.

Shaken out of confusion Lavi sat on the bed farthest from the door. "So what what wrong with my plan?" He asked, and Cross sat across from him.

"I'll explain this in a way you idiot will understand. First of all every human being has a guardian angel they're there to protect you, but sometimes if they think their human will affect their kind they'll leave you and tell their bosses and they sent someone to erase your memory. And on the off chance they don't erase your memory, and you do summon an angel they'll do nothing because angel go by this stupid code were they don't get involved in human affairs."

"We at least have to try." Lenalee cried, and Cross turn towards her, and like his eyes were suddenly open he smile.

"Well aren't you beautiful." He said in a flirtatious tone. Lavi stood up and Lenalee blush.

"We are going to do this, and we'll prove you wrong." Lavi stated strongly.

"Great when are we doing this." Cross said, and both Lavi and Lenalee look confused, as Kanda stood in front of Lenalee with his arm cross.

"What, aren't you the one who said are memories will be erase, and they won't help else." Lavi said the confused look still on his face.

"They won't erase your memory it will be a waste, and they still won't help you, but I want to find something out." He said looking towards me. Then his attention turn back to Lenalee.

As Lavi tried to turn Cross attention away from Lenalee, I was left to think on my own. What did this red hair man want to find out, should I stop the kids from doing the summoning, and will it be Victoria who is summon. Breaking my thoughts I look up to see Kanda staring at me, and it felt as if he was staring right threw me.

"Allen." Lavi called and my attention turn towards him. "You'll be collecting the sheep for the sacrifice, you might have to steal one. Everyone got there mission we'll meet in the church a few blocks from here." Lavi and we all split, as I left I saw Cross in the corner of my eye began to talk to the golem. Strange.

Lenalee P.O.V

Lavi told me I didn't have to collect any of the ingredients since I was one, so I was alone in the church for awhile. The red hair man spoke of guardian angel which reminded me of a time long ago. Though I can barely remember I feel as if I was save by my guardian angel. Maybe Allen guardian angel saved him, but then why was Teresa not saved. Is there something special about Allen and I. If so then what.

The first person to arrive at the church was Kanda with a bag of dirt and a gallon of water, then Cross and Lavi arrived with the golden bowl and gasoline Lavi looking a little beat up. Allen came last with a sheep in his arm carrying it with ease.

"We have all the ingredients let start." Cross said, I move to the center of the church. Lavi poured a circle of water around me, while I held the golden bowl. Then he toke a knife out and cut my hand, and my blood drip into the bowl.

At the same time the other boys were making a symbol I didn't recognize from the dirt and gasoline. Once it was done Kanda lit a lighter and drop it on the gasoline and it lit up giving the symbol more details.

Lavi begins to chanting in a language I didn't understand, and kneeling before was Allen with the same knife in his hand that cut my hand, and now at the sheep's throat. Looking into the sheep blue eyes I saw it innocents.

"Now." Cross called, and Allen slit the sheep's throat without hesitation, and let it fall. I was shock, how could he but I held it in as the sheep's blood finish the symbol, and then everything was cover by a blinding light.


End file.
